Oneshot Mania
by Euanonyma
Summary: Yet another collection of oneshots! Since these are oneshots, these are always complete.
1. Memoriam

**AN: This is AU, so there is no Camp Jupiter (Written before end of Lost Hero read) Warning: really short  
>Disclaimer: Even this computer isn't mine!<br>**

Memoriam

He awoke to sounds of doctors bustling about, checking his pulse and breathing, confused. He remembered a girl, his name, and everything until he turned 12. He remembered a pen, too. He found it in his pocket a few seconds ago. But what happened? 4 years, with 3 things. The girl…, maybe a girlfriend? Crush? Friend? A pen… he finally remembered it was a sword? What? He thought, "Okay, let's start with what I know. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father… Poseidon? What? My school is… Well High School, or something of that sort. I can't read, from dyslexia and I have ADHD. I am 16 years old. Last summer, I… what? Where did that come from? Wait what? Kronos being sent to Tartarus? The Curse of Achilles? The girl,… Annabeth? My girlfriend? Camp… Half-Blood. Delphi Strawberry Service. I have to go there for the answers." He asked the doctors if he could go now that he was awake. Since he had no injuries, for some reason, he was allowed.

He hailed a taxi to go to "Delphi Strawberry Service. Sir, can you take me there?"

The taxi driver replied "If you have $10."

Percy found a 20 dollar bill in his jeans, which he gave to the driver. He was taken there, where he saw Annabeth, practicing fighting in the arena. He thanked the driver, and off he went.

Annabeth spotted him, and asked, "Percy? Is that you?"

He replied, "Um… yes. You are Annabeth, right?"

Confused by his answer, she asked, "Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?"

He simply replied, "Amnesia."

**AN: Pretend that once you reach 16 your scent becomes less and less traceable for monsters as a demigod. **


	2. Chase & Grace The Rhyming Duo of Doom

Chase and Grace: The Rhyming Duo of Doom

**AN: This takes place right after SoN ends. They will walk to the middle, and the fic is a reflection of what fun Bobby had with Jason while Bobby's going forward.**

Bobby walked forward, thinking of the two names, his own surname and Grace, while thinking "hmm… what does this make me think of…"

No, not Annabeth and Thalia!

You see, Bobby was a secret son of Mars. He doubted anyone, not even his graecus stepsister Annabeth, daughter of Minerva, would guess.

Bobby began to think more. A name popped into his brain. Jason Grace… they had the most awesome time together… until he disappeared… and at the same time, Percy came… He thought "I, of course, figured out where Jason went… but couldn't find him. It would be odd for me to come to Annabeth's camp… she would freak out that I got in, ask why, and be the usual boatload of annoying she usually is…" He then thought about the times they had together, and one thought stood out and made him smile. It was "Chase and Grace: The Rhyming Duo of Doom", that day where they decided to pretend to be oracles and speak in rhymes then write them down… fun times…

Bobby had gone there, on that site, and posted their adventures. He knew that the whole world could know, and he did not care.

_Flashback_

"Let's go and write a story about today! It was fricking awesome!"

"Yes, yes we should. But I need to talk to Reyna- you know… praetor stuff."

"Yeah right! You guys are going to end stuck to each other!"

"Bye, Bobby!"

"See you tomorrow for the next great adventure of Chase and Grace Jason."

Bobby then looked up Percy Jackson- you know… a Google search. What he found was incredible. A WHOLE SERIES. And he was in it. As a mortal brother of Annabeth. So then, he wrote a story about his adventure with Jason. And got a ton of reviews, like "impossible! Were did u find such a gd plot bunie" or "Good job, please write more! I think you should do one where they go to the Greek camp!" He got no flames.

_Flashback end_

So now, here he was, plodding forward, to see what Jason and Annabeth's reactions might be.

The End

**AN: So review like the second one in the story! **


End file.
